


Blackout

by Splintercat



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Implied Hand Job, M/M, Past Drunk Sex, Post-Driven, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintercat/pseuds/Splintercat
Summary: This wasn’t how Noah was expecting his morning to go, but he wasn’t complaining.
Relationships: Noah Albright/Davis Cain
Kudos: 2





	Blackout

When Davis first joined the Pack, Noah was mostly just glad to not be the youngest one anymore. Yeah, there were the twins, but they were kids. There’s a difference between being one of the kids and being the youngest of the adults. Beyond that, he hadn’t had any particular thoughts on the Pack’s newest member.

Now that said member’s _member_ —which was quite proportionate to the large man, Noah had to admit—was pressing into Noah’s bare back, though, he was having to reevaluate.

Just how much had they had to drink last night? Noah’s head was pounding and his memories were a blur. All he knew was that one minute he and Davis were at a party and the next he was waking up naked in his bed with his also very naked Pack brother spooning him.

Davis’ arm tightened around Noah as Davis took a deep breath and sighed it out. Then he stilled. “Noah?”

“Yeah?”

Davis let go of Noah, but his arm hovered there, like he wasn’t sure where to move it. “Did we…?”

Noah lifted the comforter to reveal the sticky evidence of their _activities_ last night, now dried on his abdomen. “Yep.”

There was no response for a moment, then Davis said quietly, “Did you like it?”

Noah blinked. Then he turned around to face Davis, who was blushing red and wouldn’t meet Noah’s eyes. “Oh. Uh. I don’t know?”

“You don’t know?” Davis’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t really remember last night.” Noah had a sudden thought. “How did we even get home?” He sat up, looking over to the nightstand where his phone was plugged in like usual. _At least drunk me remembered that._ Unlocking the phone revealed the Uber app, which he showed Davis. “That explains that.”

Davis was still laying down, looking like he wanted to sink into a hole in the ground. “Sorry about all this.”

“Why are you apologizing? For all we know, I was the one who initiated it.”

Davis rolled over so he was facing away, but Noah could still see redness creeping up the back of Davis’ neck. “It was probably me.”

Noah played that over in his head, then went back over their past interactions in the year since Davis had come to the Pack. Davis had always been friendly to him and wanted to hang out a lot, but Noah had chalked that up to being lonely after, well, a majority of Davis’ close family had been hunted down and skinned as wolves. It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing a guy just bounces back from.

Looking at Davis now, though, Noah realized there was probably a bit more to that friendliness than just being lonely. Feeling more awake now despite his massive hangover, he wasn’t so bothered by that idea. He decided to take a chance. “Why is that?”

Davis peeked back at him. “Are you really going to make me say it?”

Noah sat up further, letting the comforter drop just enough that Davis’ eyes moved down then quickly back up, his face turning red again. “I think I get the picture.”

“I’m sorry,” Davis said, turning over again. “I’ll leave in a minute, just let me—”

“Let you what? Wallow in your misery?” Noah poked Davis in the shoulder to emphasize his point. His very muscular shoulder. Damn, the Cains were built big. “You’re not exactly my first, you know.”

Davis stiffened. “Your first…?”

“I’ve been with guys before.” Noah shrugged. He wasn’t open about being bi outside of his Pack thanks to werewolf culture being what it was, but he wasn’t ashamed of it either. “You know, I even told you about that guy I was dating a few months back.”

A pause, then: “I thought Dakota was a girl.”

Noah laughed. “Nope.” He poked Davis again. “So, are you going to keep up this pity party? Or can we do something I’ll actually remember this time?”

Davis looked back at Noah. “What?”

“If you’d just told me you had a crush on me, I would’ve gone out with you ages ago.”

“Really?”

“You’re a good guy, and we get along. Why not?”

Davis sat up, facing Noah properly now. “Then…” He cleared his throat. “Will you go out with me?”

Noah grinned. “Yep. Want to start now?” He chuckled at Davis’ eager nod and slipped a hand under the comforter. This wasn’t how he was expecting his morning to go, but he wasn’t complaining.


End file.
